Human
Humans are a clever and industrious races that has spread over much of Rhodeva and beyond. They stand taller and more muscular than elves, ranging between five and six feet on average. Human appearance and culture is determined mostly by regional ethnicity. ---- Durai The Durai are a stubborn and hardy folk, so sculpted by the unforgiving land they call their home. They are physically a diverse mix of Huren and Marcurian blood, having been a former Marcurian colony before gaining independance four hundred years ago. Their Huren heritage makes many Durai into imposing, muscular figures. Durai are the most feudal of all East Rhodevan societies, largely due to the difficulty in controlling territory in Duranin. As a culture they are very focused on social standing and family lines, though an individual can rise beyond their birthstation through service as an adventurer or mercenary, highly-respected professions in the harsh north. The Durai have a love of the theatre among all other arts, usually having simple sets and stages even in small border villages. Skintone: Fair to tanned Eyes: Brown, Blue, Teal Hair: Brown, black or dirty blonde; usually wavy. Government: Feudal; Duchies and Baronies dot the landscape, under the loose authority of the royal family at Haven. Gardian Gardians are usually thin in stature, though this can very greatly from person to person. As a culture, Gardians pride themselves as great architects and craftsmen; they are renowned across Rhodeva for their castles and fortresses, which impressed even the elves during the Great War, due to the great difficulty in besieging Gardian fortifications. This makes them great friends of the local dwarves, with whom they've had a long-standing alliance. Skintone: Fair to olive Eyes: Brown, Gray, Green Hair: Dark Brown or Black; typically straight. Government: Originally a feudal monarchy, the royal family today has mostly ceremonial power; an elected council rules the Guardian territories, though corruption is oft suspected as it is typically comprised of entirely noble family members. Much of the outlying country is still a feudal society in transition. Huren The Huren are a largely nomadic people, living in large roaming communities north of Duranin, their lands bordering the furthest reaches of the White Tundra; they are a massive people, with men usually reaching above six feet, with shining blue eyes and yellow hair being common. The Huren pride themselves on being great honor-bound warriors; and while often remarked as a violent and savage people, they have a great respect for the traditions and warrior code of their people; to a Huren, to lose one's honor through treachery is a fate worse than death. They have no major cities, though many Huren tribes operate semi-permanent trading outposts dotted across their thick forest and frozen tundra territories. Most Huren faith revolves around the spirits of their ancestors, and attempts by other religions to convert the barbarian hordes have been largely unsuccessful. While not openly hostile with any human kingdom, the major tribes of the Huren have a great distrust of outsiders; the one exception to this seems to be the dwarves of Mhuldorin, with whom they have a long-standing friendship, oft matching Huren warrior prowess with fine dwarven weaponsmithing. They are suspicious of magic as a people, though they do embrace druidic-magic among their shamanistic circles. Skintone: Pale yellowish to fair, though oft-tanned. Eyes: Green, Blue Hair: Blonde, Brown, or Red Government: Each clan is ruled by individual tribal leaders under a single elder council of shamans, which only rarely convenes. Avari Marcurian The Marcurian people tend to be rigid, militaristic, and political, though they are not without their own love of the arts, particularly that of theatre. Marcurian philosophy focuses more on enlightenment through discipline and public service. Skintone: Soft shades of brown or sienna, usually tanned Eyes: Brown, Green Hair: Brown, Black, usually curly Government: Selvu'shani Hailing from the far eastern deserts, the Selvu'shani are great poets, traders, and philosophers, who delight in exploring the far reaches of the world. They are ruled by a triumvirate of priests, and a deep reverence for the "Sun God" drives their hearts. As they are comprised of two cultures who have merged over time, their appearance varies between both. Skintone: Light tan to almost pure black Eyes: Brown, Amber Hair: Brown or black; either curly or wavy Government: Ruled by a triumvirate representing priests, commoners, and soldiers, though each is considered a religious leader. Category:Races